We have had 17 patients enrolled in the study. Fifteen have completed the study and two dropped out prior to completion of the study. Data has been analyzed for 14 of the patients. Of these 14 patients, 9 ere in the megestrol acetate group and 5 were in the placebo group. Weight gain in the treatment group was 5.6 kg over the six months compared to 2.0 kg in the placebo group. This was a significant difference (p=.0446). The percent ideal body weight increased in the treatment group by 14%, compared to 2% in the placebo group. This, too, was statistically significant (p=.0021). The major side effect noted in the treatment group was that of adrenal suppression. Patients in the treatment group were noted to have low cortisol levels. Megestrol acetate in these patients was weaned over a one-month period of time and recovery of adrenal function was documented with a cortisone stimulation test in all subjects receiving Megace.